


A Little Relief

by PrinceC



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: The evil is defeated. It's been a long week, and Nicholas Scratch needs to get his rocks off. Just so happens he's in the home of an attractive mortal who really needs to let loose.





	A Little Relief

**Author's Note:**

> After 2+ years I have returned to writing! Mainly because I have things to procrastinate for, and well.... there are some mighty fine guys on tv now. 
> 
> Minor spoilers for the season finale, but honestly it's just sex. 
> 
> Enjoy & leave feedback if that's what you're into~

Nicholas Scratch pushed his hair back as he stood up. After the threat of the Angel of Red Death disappeared, he decided to help the mortal— _Harvey Kinkle_ —put his house back in order. He very well could have left the boy to his own devices. Really, Sabrina had only asked him to make sure he was safe. Yes, the whole ordeal was over, and he was a tad bit tired from the hour long defense against the 13.

 

But there was a tall, good natured, and very attractive mortal boy in his midst. There would be no way he didn’t leave without partaking in his passions. He hadn’t gotten off since Prudence’s orgy at the Feast of Feasts, which was almost weeks ago. He needed to release his pent up energy, and what better way than with the very attractive former-boyfriend of the Academy’s newest student?

 

“Are you going to actually help me or are you gonna keep staring into space?” Harvey asked.

 

Nick blinked as he realized he’d been zoning out thinking about the way those jeans clung to the miner’s son. He flashed a sheepish, but charming smile. The warlock picked up the chair he was standing by, putting it back in what he assumed was its proper place.

 

“So… _Harvey_ ,” Nick started off, putting as much sin as he could into the name. “What say after this, you and I get to know each other?”

 

Harvey looked at the shorter boy quizzically. “No offense, but I’m not really looking to get closer to any more witches than I have to.” He slammed the side table down pointedly.

 

“Nor I want to consort with mortals,” the warlock replied, rolling his eyes. “But I was speaking in the more ‘biblical sense’ as you mortals say.”

 

Nick looked expectantly at Harvey, but was met with only a tilted head of confusion. By the Dark Lord, Harvey was adorable. Equal parts cute as he was a hunk. Nick wanted nothing more than to strip him of those clothes and have his way right there on the Kinkle family table.  A tight pressing in his jeans urged him to subtlety move behind the chair he had just placed down. No point in scaring the lad off right away.

 

Harvey still looked confused at the young warlock’s statement. Nick let out an over-embellished, dramatic sigh.

 

“I mean to say we should partake in passions of the flesh.”

 

Still confused.

 

“Sex, Harvey. I’m talking about sex.” If he wasn’t trying to be suave he would have squealed in delight as the brunette’s face flushed a bright red.

 

“Oh.”

 

It seemed like eons had passed since Nick had spoken before Harvey’s oh-so-eloquent response came forth.

 

“That’s really flattering, but uh, I, uh—“

 

His stammering was very cute. Harvey’s somewhat aloof and distant nature towards the warlock turned into an awkward schoolboy who had a million thoughts running through his head but no way to articulate it.

 

“I like girls,” the graphic artist managed to finally get out. His eyes skirted around the room, not daring to lock eyes with the boy across from him. A boy who was staring ravenously towards him.

 

“So do I,” Nick chuckled. “Boys too, might I add. But seeing as there are no women around us, and we just held back Death himself, I think a little sexual relief is needed don’t you?” A smirk graced his face as he licked his lips, reveling in the fact that he knew Harvey was trying so hard not to follow his tongue.

 

“I _only_ like girls,” Harvey clarified. There was hesitation in his voice, as if he meant to say something else instead of girls—probably his former love, Sabrina. Nick gave him a knowing look.

 

“Such force behind those words,” the warlock teased. “Why the need to be so defensive? Compensation perhaps?”

 

The shocked expression that graced the taller boy’s face was almost newsworthy.

 

“Hey now I have nothing to compensate for,” Harvey said as he stepped closer towards Nick, taking advantage of his height difference over the Son of Night.

 

However, Nick was not phased. He looked straight into the eyes of the boy towering over him, challenging him. He stepped closer. The two stood like this for what felt like eternity. Both warlock and mortal, locked in a battle neither knew how to win.

 

Slightly raising his toes, Nick brought his face closer to Harvey’s. He started to pick up on the tiniest of details: the cut of his forehead, the way his hair swooped just right, his big eyes that were currently staring him down.The mortal smelled cozy. Like the kindling of a fire, long put out.

 

Their lips were getting dangerously close. Before the kiss could be completed, Harvey pushed him away in disgust.

 

“Hey! I told you I only like girls!” Angry was a good look on the miner’s son. Hot, even.

 

“So you did,” Nick replied nonchalantly. As if he did not just try to force his face onto the other’s. Clearly he was going nowhere with this. Then, inspiration struck.

 

“Look, I can put my house back together by myself,” Harvey said. “You can leave now.”

 

“Are you sure you’re not even the tiniest bit curious about relations with the same gender?” Nick probed, not even bothering to step towards the door as Harvey was indicating. He muttered something under his breath, too low for the mortal to hear.

 

Harvey said nothing. He wanted Nick out, and especially before his dad woke up.

 

“Because honestly this would be the perfect opportunity for you,” Nick continued. “You can explore without any repercussions. I don’t attend Baxter High, and I don’t plan on staying amongst you mortals.”

 

The warlock started to pace, his eyes never leaving Harvey’s.

 

“Aren’t you even the tiniest bit curious?” Nick pressed up against the taller boy. Harvey looked frazzled. Last he saw, Nick was across the room. He could feel the heat emanating from the shorter boy’s groin. His pants obscenely tented, pressing against his thigh.

 

Suddenly, Harvey felt woozy. He could feel blood rushing to his face and… down there, as Nick began to slowly grind against him. His bulge now pressed against his ass. Nick continued talking.

 

“I could make you feel. So. Good.”

 

Each word was punctuated with a thrust. Nick’s hands found their way to Harvey’s waist, teasing the waistband of his pants. His fingers flirted with what lie below, but never entering without the boy’s permission.

 

“You could make me feel good too,” Nick offered as he stepped around Harvey.

 

He pressed his own ass against Harvey’s bulge, backing into him. He grabbed the mortal’s hands and placed them on his waist. To his amusement, Harvey didn’t remove them.

 

The Son of Night moved sensually, pressing his backside against the mortal’s considerable package. Only four layers of clothing separated their bodies, and Nick was in desperate need to make contact already. He turned around, pressing their hardened members against one another.

 

Harvey’s face was a mix of bewilderment and full on lust. He could see that he wanted it, now the only thing left was verbal confirmation. Nick may be a warlock-slut, but he never did anything the other party didn’t want to.

 

Nick brought his face back to Harvey’s. Their lips inches apart. Harvey’s pupils were dilated, his breathing heavy from just their bodies against one another. Somewhere along the way, the comic book lover’s hands found their way to the warlock’s butt.

 

Nick looked at Harvey, looking for the clear to continue. Harvey silently nodded, squeezing his ass for a little emphasis. Nick smirked, and threw his lips onto Harvey’s own in a wild lustful zeal.

 

Lips crashed into lips. Teeth bit down in random places. Mouths sucked on one other. Frantic hands flew across the other’s body, letting go of inhibitions, exploring every part of their body.

 

Kissing Nicholas was entirely different than kissing Sabrina. With Sabrina, kisses were tender. Sweet. Those were kisses of love. There was no love here, only lust. Just two boys with hard dicks who needed to get off.

 

Nick let out a moan as Harvey suckled on his collarbone.

 

“Keep quiet, my dad’s still home you know,” Harvey warned. Nick rolled his eyes and spoke.

 

“ _I pray to spirits that our noises keep, and Mr. Kinkle stay in deep deep sleep_.” A rush of wind briefly blew through the house. Harvey looked around confusedly.

 

“There,” Nick explained. “Now your father will stay asleep until I take the spell off, and we can be as loud as we want.”

 

With that he went back to his attack on Harvey’s face. The boy was very kissable. Though as fun as kissing was, he needed more. With a snap of his fingers, Harvey was bare as the day he was born. The taller boy gasped as his body was bared to the warlock, who was taking an all-over look.

 

Nick chuckled as his eyes fell on the hard cock jutting out. A nice length, throbbing with need. He got down on his knees, looking up at Harvey with a smile.

 

“I’ve, uh, never done this before,” Harvey said, breaths coming in pants from their intensive making out.

 

“I figured, since you were with Sabrina long before her dark baptism and she needed to be pure for that,” Nick explained. “But don’t worry. I’m very good at what I do.”

 

With an evil glint in his eye, Nick took the whole shaft into his mouth. Harvey let out a loud groan as Nick’s mouth slid over his entire length, the magic user’s nose hitting his pubes.

 

Harvey’s fingers gripped the shorter boy’s hair. He threw his head back in utter ecstasy. Nick _was_ good. Not that he had much to compare to, other than his hands. But whatever he was doing with his tongue was just heavenly—or unheavenly, he supposed.

 

The warlock bobbed his head with speed, sucking the cock with gusto. He would pull back to the head and suck there, all the while his hands still playing the shaft. Occasionally he would take one of Harvey’s balls in his mouth, sucking on it & jerking the boy off simultaneously.

 

Nick’s tongue flicked at the slit of his head, and it was over. With a cry, Harvey shot his loud into the unsuspecting boy’s mouth. Nick’s eyes bulged in surprise but attempted to swallow the sticky substance that had suddenly entered his mouth.

 

Unfortunately for him, Harvey had a lot of buildup it seemed. Gagging at the amount of semen in his mouth, Nick pulled off. The last couple of blasts from Harvey’s cock got him right in the face.

 

“You know typically, witch-hunter,” Nick said as he wiped cum off his eyelid. “A warning of when you’re going to shoot would be nice.”

 

Harvey looked sheepish.

 

“I don’t imagine you’d be the type to try your own seed would you?” Harvey shook his head vehemently. Another mischievous smirk flashed across Nick’s face. “I think you’d like it.”

 

He held his cum-soaked finger out. Harvey hesitated, but ultimately took the finger into his mouth. The look of disgust on his face was hilarious. He spit out almost instantly, though his mouth still held the taste.

 

“All you, buddy,” Nick said with his hands up in defense.

 

Harvey’s mouth was still squirming as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. “I don’t even know why I did that.”

 

“Easy. I casted a tiny spell before that would make you suggestible to things. Something I picked up from the Weird Sisters when I dated them.” Harvey looked at Nick in shock. “Oh relax, please. The spell makes you open to suggestions, but doesn’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

Harvey’s face was scrunched in confusion and anger. Nick chuckled.

 

“You, my boy, wanted to do all of this on _some_ level,” Nick continued. “I swear on Satan’s Claw I’m telling the truth.”

 

Harvey couldn’t meet the shorter one’s gaze. He looked everywhere but him. It dawned on him that he was standing in his living room completely naked, while Nick was still fully clothed. He sheepishly went to cover his now-soft cock, still wet from Nick’s saliva.

 

“Okay say I _did_ want to do these things—“

 

“Which you did,” Nick interrupted.

 

“Do you think I could return the favor?” The brunette finally met eyes with the warlock. He looked embarrassed almost.

 

Wordlessly, Nick snapped his fingers and took a step towards Harvey. His erection pointed straight at the boy like some kind of flesh divining rod.

 

Harvey got onto his knees. He stared at the cock in front of him. He’d never seen one this close before. The foreskin was only slightly pulled back, revealing the tip of the head. A drop of pre-cum glistened.

 

Taking a deep breath, Harvey put his first penis into his mouth. It was strange. It tasted salty-ish, but also like something he couldn’t describe. That light smell of fire kindling radiated from Nick’s shaven crotch.

 

Harvey suckled on the head for a bit, making Nick gasp. He flung his head back, throwing his hair everywhere. Harvey wasn’t really sure what he was doing. He just tried replicating what Nick did on him, just at a much much much slower pace.

 

It was maddening.

 

“Could you speed up a bit?” Nick offered.

 

Harvey muffled out something that sounded like okay as he tried picking up the pace. He gagged a couple times trying to get all of the shaft into his mouth. He turned his focus to what he could fit comfortably, while his hands played with the rest of it.

 

Though Harvey was clearly inexperienced, a mouth was a mouth. He definitely could not compare to any of the Weird Sisters, or Ambrose, or that other guy but he’d take what he can get. Nick began lightly thrusting his cock into Harvey as he worked. He wanted to just fuck his face aggressively, but this was the boy’s first experience with a man. He wasn’t a total dick.

 

Harvey bobbed unevenly, attempting to recreate Nick’s skill. He ran his tongue up the shaft, looking up at the warlock. Praise Satan, that was the hottest thing Nick had seen all week. A pretty mortal boy, on his knees; the warlock’s cock resting on a warm mouth. He could have busted right then and there.

 

But what he really wanted was a nice solid fuck. Whether Harvey received or he did, a penis was going to enter an ass someway or another.

 

He pulled out, and pulled Harvey back onto his feet.

 

“I want to fuck,” Nick stated plainly. His breathing was slightly ragged now. “Would you like to be penetrating or would you like to be penetrated?”

 

Harvey’s eyes bugged out in an almost comical fashion.

 

“Neither is an option too. If you would like, I could just conjur a copy of your dick and use that.” Harvey just about passed out. Nick laughed.

 

“I don’t think I could go another round,” Harvey said gesturing to his now soft cock. Nick smirked.

 

“ _ut opus imple_.” He looked pointedly at Harvey’s balls as they swelled ever-so slightly. Harvey’s dick started to twitch back to life. Within seconds, his cock was hard again and dripping with pre-cum. Harvey looked down at his dick in amazement.

 

“There. Now you can go as many times as we’d like,” Nick stated. “Now, penetrating or being penetrated?”

 

“I want to be penetrated,” Harvey said in an almost whisper.

 

“Sorry, love what was that again?”

 

“I want to be penetrated,” he said just a little bit louder. His voice faltered a little bit.

 

“You must speak up, Kinkle. I’m magic not all-hearing.”

 

“I WANT TO BE PENETRATED!” Harvey’s face was red again.

 

Nick let out a loud laugh. “Oh I heard you the first time, I just wanted to tease you.” The warlock snapped his fingers, and was now holding a condom in his hand.

 

Harvey shuddered as he felt what he assumed to be magic inside his ass when Nick snapped. He looked confusedly at Nick.

 

“I cleaned and lubricated you.” If Harvey’s face could get redder it would be a tomato. “We still have to stretch you out, so if you could lie down.” He gestured to the couch.

 

Harvey walked over, his erect length bouncing with each step. Nick took a moment to appreciate the nicely muscled ass Harvey developed. The mortal was fit in all the right places.

 

Nick shifted Harvey so his butt hung off the arm rest.

 

Very carefully, Nick slid his index finger inside. Harvey squirmed at the intrusion. It felt weird. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Before he could make up his mind, Nick slid in another finger and began moving them about.

 

Yeah, Harvey definitely liked it. The sensation was entirely foreign, but not unwelcome. All of a sudden Harvey let out a loud moan. Nick’s fingers had brushed against something inside him that felt amazing.

 

“D-do that again,” Harvey breathed out. Nick waggled his eyebrows as he continued his ministrations, pressing against that spot in Harvey.

 

Slowly but surely he added a third finger. The only sounds in the Kinkle living room were of Harvey’s grunts as Nick stretched his insides.

 

“I think you’re ready,” Nick said. He pulled out his fingers, and immediately Harvey felt like something was missing. That empty feeling went away instantly as he felt the tip of Nick’s shaft prod against his hole.

 

Harvey grimaced as the head entered his body. Nick stopped to make sure he was okay. With clenched teeth, Harvey urged him to continue. Nick slid in very cautiously until Harvey’s cheeks made contact with the base of his penis.

 

He remained stationary; waiting for Harvey to adjust until he heard Harvey’s voice, low, raspy and utterly delicious.

 

“Do it,” he rasped out.

 

“Do what, Harvey Kinkle?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Nick’s thrusts were precise and powerful. He would roll his hips ever so slightly when he bottomed out, which sent waves of pleasure into Harvey. He tightened jaw as he thrusted, reveling in how Harvey clenched his penis in every right way.

 

Harvey was in absolute ecstasy. His hair was in wild array as his body was pressed into the couch. It was such a strange thought to think he thought he would lose his virginity to a girl, to Sabrina… yet here he was getting fucked with wild abandon by a very male warlock he barely met two hours ago in the middle of his living room while his dad slept in the bunker.

 

And it was fucking amazing.

 

Nick began thrusting more erratically. He was getting close. His hair was pressed against his forehead from the sweat. He looked down at the Kinkle boy, savoring the sight below him. Harvey Kinkle, laid out and eyes closed in utter bliss. His hard cock bouncing about in time with his thrusting. Pre-cum flying everywhere.

 

The warlock couldn’t take it anymore. He bent over and took Harvey’s cock into his mouth. He timed his bobs with his thrusts. Harvey screamed out in pleasure as the pleasure assault continued. He didn’t last long. He barely managed a half-warning to Nick before he reached climax, his second of the night.

 

Feeling Harvey’s ass clench around his cock, Nick wasn’t going to last much longer either. A few more well placed thrusts, and Nick was coming too. HIs orgasm tore through him as he slammed into Harvey one final time. He tensed his body as he felt his cock keep shooting into the mortal. Thank Satan he brought a condom. That would be quite the mess if he didn’t.

 

Tossing out the used condom, Nick collapsed on top of Harvey. Both boys were breathing heavily. Their lips were bright red from so much kissing. They sat next to each other, exhausted and spent. Harvey’s cock was still pointing up, despite having came twice.

 

“Well, Kinkle, this was fun.” Nick slapped the knee of the boy next to him. Harvey looked like he was snapped out of a daze.

 

“Oh yeah, yeah definitely.” Harvey said, not really wanting to make eye contact. His face was flushed, and Nick was sure it wasn’t from the physical activity. How a mortal could still be embarrassed despite having been fucked already was beyond him. Oh well.

 

The mortal and the warlock sat in silence for a couple of moments. Neither boy made a move to put on their clothes. They weren’t exactly sure what else to do. Usually with his hook ups, Nick would slip out when the other was asleep. But it’s not like he was going to cuddle up in the mortal’s bed with him.

 

Nick looked down at Harvey’s still hard dick. Both watched as he weighed it down with his finger and released. They both chuckled as the hard shaft bounced back into place. It slapped against Harvey’s abs, leaving a little pre-cum trapped in the boy’s surprisingly hairy navel.

 

“Round two?” Nick asked suggestively. “I bet you could fuck a boy really well.”

 

Harvey flashed a cheesy smile and tackled the boy to the couch.

 

* * *

 

 

Harvey woke up, still in the living room. Nick was nowhere to be seen, but the furniture was devoid of any proof of their… activities. They had ended up fucking all over his house. The kitchen, the dining room, against the walls, you name it. He was grateful for Nick being kind enough to clean up after them.

 

He quickly noticed that he was still naked, still hard, and somehow was unaware he had been jerking his cock this whole time as he scanned the living room. He tried stopping, but couldn’t pull his hand away from his shaft. It’s as if he wasn’t in control of his hand at all.

 

He saw a note tacked to the table, beside his clothes which Nick had been gracious enough to fold neatly for him. Beside his clothes, were a pair of white boxers that weren’t his own. Harvey smirked.

 

_Dear Farmboy,_

_This was fun. Thanks for the relief. I’m not one to make bonds with mortals, but for as long as you and Sabrina are broken up, I’d be more than happy to consort with you should you need. Or with both of you if she’d be willing. Like I told her, I’m down to share. I’m sure you’re jacking off to the thought right now._

_Funny right? Because the little gift I left you, I know your hands are flying up and down that pretty little cock of yours. Well.. I wouldn’t say little._

_Anyways, that little gift will end when I allow it. So give me a call after you’re done reading and maybe I’ll take it off. Though I admit it would be hot to have you jacking off on your way to school, in the classroom, where anybody could see your sin._

_I also took the spell off of your father. He should wake around 8 a.m._

_\--Nicholas Scratch_

 

_P.S. I took your underwear. Virgin energy (even if you aren’t one any longer) is very potent. Don’t worry, I believe in fairness, so you can have mine. Do with it as you please. ;)_

The expression Harvey had after reading the note was an equal mix of lust, shock, amusement, and anger. He rolled his eyes at the little heart after Nick’s number. It was a bit of a struggle putting the number into his phone while he jerked off, but he managed. Taking a glance at the time on his phone sent the boy into a panic.

 

It was 7:58. His father would wake at any minute, and Harvey was still naked and jerking off in the middle of the living room. His father would kill him if he got caught.

 

Harvey hit dial on the new contact in his phone, and struggled to put on his pants with one hand. Jerking off and putting on clothes is almost an entirely impossible task. He managed to get one arm through his shirt, and his jeans about three-fourths up his thigh. He refused to wear Nick’s cum-stained boxers, but would definitely be putting it away for safe-keeping.

 

“Come on pick up pick up pick up.” He didn’t know if his breathing was ragged because of the ramping anxiety of his father catching him, or because he’d been jerking off for god knows how long. He let out an internal exclamation as the phone was answered on the other side.

 

“Hello Harvey.”


End file.
